


Tweet tweet - Yuuri Week Day 7

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day7, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: In which Yuuri should never be left alone with a full bottle of vodka and a fully charged phone





	Tweet tweet - Yuuri Week Day 7

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
My husband is gone to train by himself and I'm all alone with our dog - let's have a round of #askyuuri

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
Ill start: for those who don't know me I'm Katsuki Yuuri, married to @NikiforoViktor and silver medalist at the last #GP Your turn #askyuuri

Yuuri Katsuki Rocks My Socks <3 @katsuki4tw - 2 hrs ago  
How are you so perfect? What is your skincare regimen? Will you want a surrogate to birth your babies #ivolunteer #askyuuri

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
@katsuki4tw oh my. Well. Um.

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
@katsuki4tw Sorry I got flustered. So: not perfect. Fresh water and chapstick on my cheeks. You’ll have to ask @NikiforoViktor first!

TripleLutz @iceskatingfanforum - 2 hrs ago  
@KatsukiY what would you say is the most complicated figure to master: triple jumps or choreography? #askyuuri #yourfavwouldnever

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
@iceskatingfanforum Choreography is easy once you listen to music, but jumps trigger a fear of getting hurt so jumps, no doubt!  
Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 hrs ago  
No more questions? #askyuuri

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 1 hr ago  
Found the vodka. Keep them coming! #askyuuri

Chulanont On Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 1hr ago  
@KatsukiY leave either the bottle or the phone Yuuri! #disasterinthemaking #cantstopwatching

Yurachka @YuriPlisestki - 1 hr ago  
@PhChulanont @KatsukiY shush #disasterinthemaking #gloriousday

Chulanont On Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 1hr ago  
@YuriPlisetsky @ KatsukiY mean!! #respectyourparents

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 1 hr ago  
@PhChulanont @YuriPlisetsky show some respetc young mna #gotoyourroom #askyuuri

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 50 min ago  
@KatsukiY how long do you think you have before you will leave the ice to better, younger skaters? #askyuuri #abouttimeoldman

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 45 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky when you win gold again #needsomealoe #askyuuri #itsbeenawhileyoungman

Chulanont On Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 43 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky dont pretend you dont love competing against @KatsukiY #yourfanboyingcanbeseenfromspace

Your Favorite Swiss Treat @CGiacumetti - 40 min ago  
Who wears the pants in the relationship #askyuuri #askingforafriend

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 40 min ago  
@CGiacumetti Viktor does, I prefer boxers #askyuuri

Katsuki Yuuri @Katsuki Y - 40 min ago  
@CGiacumetti oh you said pants … #oops

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 40 min ago  
@KatsukiY @CGiacumetti …O.O #needsomebrainbleach

Your Favorite Swiss Treat @CGiacumetti - 39 min ago  
@KatsukiY oh this is not what I asked 

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 39 min ago  
@CGiacumetti #yolo #noregrets #viktorwontmind

Your Favorite Swiss Treat @CGiacumetti - 39 min ago  
@KatsukiY … but this is even better than I expected #blessed

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 39 min ago  
@KatsukiY @CGiacumetti if @NikiforoViktor kicks you out for the night you cant crash on my couch #occupied

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 38 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky @KatsukiY @CGiacumetti oooh, is #Beka in town? #nosy #shippingit

Otabek Altin @OtaBear - 38 min ago  
@PhChulanont @YuriPlisetsky @KatsukiY @CGiacumetti no.

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 37 min ago  
@PhChulanont https://fthmb.tqn.com/IrP45bbRdopRM11q3PFj2oF5Fio=/960x0/filters:no_upscale()/about/Shadow600x516-56a10d853df78cafdaa8bf6f.jpg

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 37 min ago  
@PhChulanont you heathen

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 37 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky how could I forget about Puma Tiger Scorpion #catsofinstagram #love

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 37 min ago  
@PhChulanont how indeed #SHAME

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 37 min ago  
@PhChulanont where the hell did @KatsukiY go now? #comebackktasudon

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 36 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky SO NOW YOU WNAT ME ARUOND

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 36 min ago  
@KatsukiY @YuriPlisetsky wow O.O #thebeastisawake

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 36 min ago  
@KatsukiY how much vodka is left in the bottle? #askyuuri

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 34 min ago  
@PhChulanont your nto my motehr

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 34 min ago  
#priceless #allabordthetrainwreck #lovingthis

King JJ @JJLeRoy - 34 min ago  
@KasukiY @PhChulanont @YuriPlisetsky @CGiacumetti @NikiforoViktor having a party without me? ;)

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 34 min ago  
@JJLeRoy THIS IS A PRIVATE PARTY Говноед 

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 33 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky such language D: #shocked

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 33 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky THATS IT YOUR GRUONDDE #myteethtastefunny

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 32 min ago  
@KatsukiY SHUT UP KATSUDON YOURE NOT MY DAD #normymom #ffs #timetoputthebottledown #gonnahurtyourself

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 32 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky am i not tho #ohyoucare #sobs

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 32 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky @KatsukiY you’re making him cry #omg #gotatreebranchinmyeye #icefamily

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 32 min ago  
@PhChulanont DONT YOU DARE TRY TO REVIVE THAT HASHTAG GODDAMMIT

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont - 32 min ago  
@YuriPlisetsky you love it tho just admit it #icefamily #russiankitten

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 30 min ago  
I JSUT LOVE MY SMOL ANGYR SON #icefamily

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 29 min ago  
@KatsukiY GO TO SLEEP YOU DRUNKEN FOOL #imoutofhere #plisetskyout

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 27 min ago  
ALL THE RUSSINAS ARE ABNADONNIG ME #allalone #evenmakkaisasleep

GeorgiPopovich @RussianEmo - 26 min ago  
@KatsukiY put the bottle down @NikiforoViktor go home already #itwillbealright #ivebeenoverdramaed

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 26 min ago  
@RussianEmo its not being dramatic when its true #allalone 

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 26 min ago  
@NikiforoViktor I dnot blame u tho

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 26 min ago  
@NikiforoViktor is going to win ALL THE GOLD #fanboying #skatinglegend #myhusband

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 26 min ago  
@KatsukiY @NikiforoViktor gross #andoutagain

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 20 min ago  
@NikiforoViktor is the best husband in the WORDL #notworthy #lovehimsomuch #legendhusband

Chulanont on Ice Kickstarter @PhChulanont -18 min ago  
@KatsukiY dont say that, @NikiforoViktor looks at you like you are the one making the sun rise in the morning #shippingitlikefedex

Babushka on Ice @MilaBabicheva - 15 min ago  
@KatsukiY @NikiforoViktor I’m coming over while Vitya changes--I’ll be right there okay? #takingcareofourfamily #milatotherescue

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 15 min ago  
@MilaBabicheva your the kindesst i leov you #yourethetruerussianfairy #averystrongfairy

Yurachka @YuriPlisetsky - 15 min ago  
@MilaBabicheva @KatsukiY HEY!

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 10 min ago  
@NikiforoViktor I haev ur bday present misssster #youlllikeit #poledance

Your Favorite Swiss Treat @CGiacumetti - 9 min ago  
@KatsukiY @NikiforoViktor AMAZING! I have some new moves to teach you ;) #poledance #goodexercise #goodforeplay

Viktor Nikiforov @NikiforoViktor - 5 min ago  
@KatsukiY WTF?!

Viktor Nikiforov @NikiforoViktor - 5 min ago  
@MilaBabicheva WTF?!? #badhubbysitter

Viktor Nikiforov @NikiforoViktor - 3 min ago  
@KatsukiY I’ll be right there I love you alright? 

Katsuki Yuuri @KatsukiY - 2 min ago  
@NikiforViktor I love you so muuuuch <3<3<3<3<3

Viktor Nikiforov @NikiforoViktor - 2 min ago  
@KatsukiY I’m. Right. At. The. Door

Babushka on Ice @MilaBabicheva - 1 min ago  
OMG You guys will never believe what is happening here #savingitallforposterity #thosetwo #is2g 

Viktor Nikiforov @NikiforoViktor - 10 sec ago  
We finished the vodkaaaa #happiness #myhusbandisperfect


End file.
